New Girl
by Dragon Slayer Lover is here
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a new student to Magnoila Academy, but when she finds out she has to live for the whole year with two guys ! Worst of all the guys aren't even nice to her! Plus she has to survive against a bully...poor Lucy. Suck at Summaries..


**This is another Fairy Tail FanFic and I hope you guys like it.. So please review and tell me if I have some errors or you can tell me some suggestions. Also to my fellow readers who read my last story gone I deleted it but no worries I'm re-writing it.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Roomies**

The bell rang and in came the student's of Magnolia Academy. Everyone fled into the school quickly like a herd of Antelopes. A blonde squealed as everyone ran passed her with such force, she got pushed and shoved from left to right. The herd of students finally left her behind, abandoned in the poor blonde got up from the hallway floor, her eyes scanning if someone else was going to trample her over like the others. When the coast was clear she gave a heavy sigh. Today was her first day of school to Magnolia Academy, which she thought it would've been better than her last school.

Lucy tried to fix the pair of sticking hair's that the ungrateful students caused, but she sighed with utter defeat when the hair's refused to fall in place neatly. All she did was dust her plaid skirt and fix her glasses. Lucy looked at her paper that read

To Our Dear Students,

On the first day of school you'll be assigned into different rooms, which there is only three of them. At the end of the year we have some competitions. Group of  
students are going to be elected from each dorm, but the students have to vote for the people they wish to represent their dorm's. Also be sure you have you're items in safe keeping, we have had some difficulties tracking some lost items from their rightful owners. To conclude this message their will be other activities such as fundraisers, clubs and proms etc. We will recommend that this year at Magnolia Academy will be one of the best! So, be sure to start learning and get cozy for our weekend days off! Cause you'll have a blast!

Lucy took out another sheet of paper that was behind the letter, she noticed on the top of her paper she will be in dorm Nirvana. Her room will be room 206 B, which means that her room will be on the second floor. She proceeded up the steps to her room. She walked to hallway, to hallway, and to hallway trying to find her rightful room. When she took the last hallway she started to doubt that her room will be found. Until she saw the gold letters saying ROOM 206 B. Lucy smiled ecstatically, her mouth reached from ear to ear.

" Thank you, Kami!", Lucy praised.

She quickly ran into her dorm noticing that her roomie's luggage was already on one side of the bed. Lucy flung her bag unto the bed with no sheets on it. She heard some running water from the door, seems like her roomie was taking a nice shower. Lucy turned to the right where her naked bed laid, there was a closet. Lucy opened the closet and examined if she will be able to fit all of her clothing in there,of course she brought four luggage's with her. As Lucy examined her room further she noticed there was another door.

" Hm... I wonder what's behind this door?" She thought.

Lucy opened the door, she popped her head into the door to notice that there was another bed there, but who could it be to? She thought that their could be only two people into one room, how come there is another spare bed. Lucy gave a slight shrug before returning to her bed, she face planted on the soft cushion of plain mattress.

" Ara, today is going to be a rough day for me. First I have to unpack all of my clothes, put some posters on the wall, fix my bed and meet my teachers. Also I have to babysit Asuka." Lucy heard the door open, she quickly got up and had her hands to her back.

" Hello I'm you're roommate Lu- EEEEEEEE!" She screamed.

In front of Lucy, was a teenage boy who seemed a year older than her, he had pink spiky hair which was very odd. The boy was covered in droplets of water, his bare chest was exposed causing the blonde to turn brighter than the sun. Good thing that he had a towel rapped around his torso.

" Who the hell are you..." he asked, with such rude manners.

Lucy suddenly glared at the boy, but from the inside. " You shouldn't talk to a lady like that." she said.  
" I can talk to whoever I want like this, now who the hell are you? Oh wait! Don't tell me you're the ugly version of barbie." The pink haired boy smirked.

Lucy stared at ther boy with anger, she didn't have the right comback to say to him. She noticed him staring at her with bored expressionless eyes but, they read her clearly. " Can't flame me back, can't ya.."

She gave a weary sigh. " My name is Lucy, now may you explain why are you in my dorm?" Lucy asked the flame headed pink haired boy.

" What do you mean you're dorm? This is my dorm so I suggest you go pack you're luggage and go back to you're rightful dorm, nerd..." The boy growled.

Lucy did the same, she couldn't stand the guy. Their was a knock on the door, Lucy looked back at the guy then at the door.  
" I'm not getting the door blondie, open the darn door yourself, don't let it hit ya when you leave..."

Lucy rolled her eyes, she opened the door to see a pink haired woman outside of her door, she wore a maid's outfit.

" Does this place has house keeping?" Lucy asked, the pink haired boy gave her a look that said

"Are-You-Fucking-Stupid.. you are truly a blonde.." Lucy looked back at the woman, the lady came into the room casually ignoring the nude boy.

" Are you Lucy Heartfilia?" The lady asked with a monotone voice. Lucy gave a short nod, the lady smiled.

" It seems that you met you're roommate Natsu Dragneel, please excuse Mr. Dragneel, he may seem rude but he is a nice kid." The lady gave her a heart warming smile.

" A nice kid? The guy is one of the devil's spawn!" Lucy thought.

" Um.. Ms-" Lucy was cut off. " It's Virgo.." Virgo gave her a nod to continue. " Well Ms. Virgo I will like to complain that their might be a mistake with my dorm you see, couldn't there possibly be a way to change dorms?" Lucy asked.

" Ms. Heartfilia this is why I came here to explain to you and Mr. Dragneel, plus their is also Mr. Fullbuster..."

Lucy's eyes widened, there is going to be another guy in her room. "Dear kami, where did I failed you?" Lucy pleaded to Kami.

" What?!" Natsu yelled. " This can't be happening, first I have a girl which is not even hot and now I have to have stripper boy coming too?! What the hell!" Natsu growled.

" Stripper?" Lucy thought. She didn't know who Mr. Fullbuster was but seems like he has some terrible habits, because if he was a stripper then he must work at an all men stripping club.

" Mr. Dragneel I would suggest you to please keep you're tone down or their will be complaints after all, you don't want me to take you outside?" Virgo looked at him.

Natsu looked back at the monotone woman, he felt a strange aura around her which seemed quite frightful, he shivered a little but then he did a tch sound. Virgo quickly went back to Lucy, who seemed more frightened than Natsu.

" Okay so about you're room arrangement, Master Makarov wanted to experiment. He elected you, and Mr. Fullbuster to see if you can help them out, plus these two guys need all the help they can get with their grades... " Virgo smiled. Natsu gave an eye roll before leaving into the bathroom.

" Lucy I may tell you this, you are a very smart girl with great high rank grades. Plus you do well in some extra activities which Mr. Fullbuster and Mr. Dragneel do not have.. you have a special potential and I know you can make these two do well... you can make them a little more softer.." Virgo assured.

" I'm flattered but how can I control that jerk and the stripper guy? Are they both the same?" Lucy asked.

" In a way, yes.." Virgo nodded

Lucy's eyes widened, she couldn't be in a room with thing one and thing two, there was no way! She gave a deep sigh.

" Is Fullbuster as bad as Natsu?" Lucy asked.

" That I am not sure of, Gray is like Natsu. At times rude yet he is kind... We can't just figure the two out.." Virgo sighed. " Well I better get going, there are others I have to attend to.." Virgo smiled, she got up and left from the dorm.

Lucy stayed silent for a while, she then started to unpack her clothing. " I better start getting comfortable before the commotion starts.." She took out some overalls and put it on a rack, when she did so Natsu came out of the bathroom.

He had a red T-shirt on with some black jeans, he looked over at the blonde. " I don't want you to touch any of my things okay?" he raised an eye brow at her.

" Like if I would go touch your belongings, I don't even care what you have in there unless if it belongs to me.." Lucy huffed, she put some more clothing on the racks.

" Whatever. Do we stand clear, nerd?" Natsu said.

" I won't even answer you're question Natsu until you say my name..." Lucy calmly folded her clothing.

Natsu stared at her for a while. " How the hell did she know my name..." He did a low growl and said her name through gritted teeth. " Do we stand clear, LU-CY..." Natsu clenched his fists and glared at Lucy.

" Why yes Natsu we do, now may you please let me be and do whatever you slugs do.." Lucy then took the pile of clothing she had and started heading toward the drawers.

" Did she just called me a Slug ?" Natsu gave a glance at the girl before forgetting what he was going to say to her. " Well bye you blonde.." Natsu growled before slamming the door.

" Sheesh, isn't he a big grouch, it may even seem he has no IMAGINATION.." Lucy did a weird hand motion above her with a smile. ( A/N I just have to say that, spongebob, good old spongebob)

About two hours later Lucy was done with her side of the dorm, she gave a bright smile. She had posters of the constallations. Also she had some posters of her favorite bands and artists. The last and final touch to Lucy's bedroom was her mother's photo which laid neatly on her writing desk.

" Now, off to meet my teachers!" Lucy pointed a dramatic finger in the air, she zoomed through the door with such speed. " First, no other but Music!" Lucy smiled, she really didn't sing alot so she was quite rusty. Lucy can play the violin and the flute which her mother taught her how to play.

Lucy made her way towards the Music Room, as she did so she heard a loud yelp. Lucy searched for the person who made a sound, again another yelp. Lucy took the other hallway and there she stood. A small bluenett struggled under a mans's grip. He had long spiky jet black hair which that's all she could see of him.

" L-Leave her alone!" Lucy yelled at the big bully.

The bully turned around, Lucy's eyes widened. The boy had piercings on his face which Lucy thought it was quite horrid. His eyes were a crimson red and it seem that those eyes had a fury within them.

" Mind you're own business will ya?" The boy snorted, he turned back to the bluenette. Lucy eyes saddened she then had a little courage. She took off her shoe and trowed it at the boy.

" I said leave her alone!" Lucy screamed out. Everything was silent for a while, the jet black haired male turned around slowly letting go of the small petite girl. The girl quickly ran towards Lucy and hid behind her.

"You shouldn't have done that, I could have handled it..." The bluenette told her. Lucy sighed. " Now... I think we should run..." Lucy spoke. The bluenette gave a nod before running ahead.

" Wait! Don't leave me!" Lucy cried trailing behind the bluenette, she catched up to her but she didn't lose the bully.

" I-I didn't catch you're name! " The bluenette smiled.  
" Really?! you're doing this in a bad situation!" Lucy yelled angrily.

" Sorry! but I wanted to know! I'll start off then, My name is Levy Mcgarden." Levy smiled.

" Lucy Heartfilia, pleasure to die with you!" Lucy said sarcastically.

" The pleasure is all mine.." Levy giggled.

Lucy and Levy made their way through the hallways. Bumping into other students and avoiding wet floors.

" My music class is close!" Lucy smiled.

" Hey I got music too!" Levy grinned.

Both the girls stared at each other. " Do you have ?" Levy and Lucy smiled. " Yes!" The two girls screamed. Lucy and Levy moved their eyes on the road or shall I say hallway. Their eyes fell out of their sockets when the're was a huge puddle of water. Lucy successfully jumped over it but, for Levy she ended up sliding with it.

She collided with Lucy sending both of the girls down the hallway. " EEEEEYAAA!" They both yelled, when they zoomed into a room. " Lucy! There's a wall!" Levy pointed out late.

The blonde and the bluenette crashed unto the hard stone wall. Lucy had hit her head while Levy was seeing stars. The two snapped out of it when a lady came by with a harp in her hands.

" My, My aren't you guys_ Cozy_" The lady gave a weird smile. " What?" The blunette and the blonde said until they got the memo.

Lucy blushed. " This is not what it looks like!" Levy cried. Levy was snuggled close to Lucy's breast while Lucy's hand was up Levy's shirt. " Yeah! This was a COMPLETE misunderstanding!" Lucy joined in.

" Sure ~" The teacher giggled. She then went and grabbed a clipboard. "Alrighty my fellow band mates~" She smiled cheerfully. Lucy and Levy got up and quickly ignored the people who snickered at them.  
"Welcome to Magnolia Academy! I am no other but your band teacher and also your choir teacher... but we make transitions! Now to introduce no other but myself! I am Lyra!" Lyra smiled gleefully.

As the girls sighed with utter relief they heard a laugh.

" Gihee..."

Lucy and Levy stared at one another with eyes wide as saucers. They shuddered as they heard the footsteps walk closer and closer.

" L-Levy it was nice meeting you..." Lucy gulped, she squeezed Levy's hand.

" It was nice knowing ya!" Levy wailed. .

Lucy and Levy shriveled up in fear as the man behind them started cackle. Suddenly they heard the teacher say " Okay now to put you guys in you're rightful seats! First up Gajeel Redfox." With that Gajeel did a Tch sound and left the two girls scared.

Lucy let out a sigh, she looked over at Levy and smiled. " We got saved.." Levy nodded. " But not for long, when that bell rings we have to run like my friend jet.." As the class started Lyra made them share some of their personal life. Levy's was a normal nice story, she told how her family was very successful. Gajeel's on the other hand was quite gruesome.

The last person to share was Lucy, but by the time she started to speak the bell rung and off the student's fled from the classroom.

" Go, Go, Go!" Levy cried, the two girl ran past the students trying to lose Gajeel with the crowd. The two collided into something rough.

Lucy did a grunt she looked at what she hit, and one thing for sure is.. she wished she hadn't. There was Gajeel with Levy dangling from his hand. " Got ya Blondie, Gihee..." He had a devilish grin.

" Darn..." Lucy muttered.

Later on that day...

Lucy had an ice pack on her arm, she winced. She was in her dorm wearing a long pink turtle neck shirt with some overalls. " ... now I have to go and babysit little asuka.. at least she will make my day.." Lucy sighed with relief.

The door flung open and Lucy stared as Natsu came in. Natsu gave her glance, Lucy quickly turned her face away from him and did a hmph sound.

" Yikes! What the heck are you wearing?" Natsu said while raising an eyebrow.

" Nothing that satisfy you..." Lucy growled.

" You are correct in that one.. " Natsu pointed out.

Lucy rolled her eyes. " At least I dress proper..." Lucy muttered under her breath.

" You dress terrible! and Mirajane says I have terrible taste in clothing..." Natsu shook his head, he sat on his bed and looked at Lucy.

" I don't have bad sense of fashion pinky!" Lucy yelled at him, she suddenly felt the aura change.

" What did you just say to me... you dumb blonde..." Natsu growled at Lucy showing his ferocious teeth.

" U-Uh I mean why don't I start heading my w-way out..." Lucy cowered, she quickly got her satchel and made her way to the door until she felt a hand grip her arm.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy suddenly blushed, Natsu pushed up her pink sleeve to notice a big purple bruise on it.

" What happen to you're arm?" Natsu asked.

" I-I accidentally hit the railing of the steps..." Lucy lied, hoping that he will believe her.

" ...Are you telling me the truth?" Natsu asked with a soft voice, Lucy stared at him with disbelief. A second ago he was just angry with her but now he is acting all gentle...

" Y-Yes! Now may you leave me alone?!" Lucy shooed him away, with that she quickly ran out of dorm and gave a heavy sigh.

" ..._Something is up with Lucy_..." Natsu thought before laying down on his bed.

" ... Thank gravy that he believed me, I don't want him to lurk around my business..." Lucy sighed, she walked down the corridor silently as she started to think the past events she spent getting hurt by Gajeel.

The way he acted... the way he laughed... just send shivers to every bone in her body. Lucy shook her head, now wasn't time to think about him..

" I-I have to forget about him...but what can I do... I have to see his face for the whole year..." Lucy groaned.

Lucy walked out the door to see a raven haired boy smoking a cigarette.. (A/N... yes I made ... ... smoke.. i left it blank because you guys might know who it is...)

She waved her hand back and forth to remove the stinky smell of the cigarette. Lucy coughed a little, she cleared her throat and looked at the raven haired.

" May you please stop smoking ... " Lucy asked kindly but what she got was a tch sound.

" Hey I asked nicely..." Lucy said trying to be a little calmer.

" Aww... maybe I should put it out for you..." Suddenly the rebelled teenager puffed out the smoke in Lucy's face. Lucy seriously hacked her guts out.

" Y-You... jerk!" Lucy yelled at him before stomping down the steps of the school. The rave haired boy just gave her a smirk before puffing smoke from his cigarette again.

" ... hm.. surprising I didn't strip when I did that..." The raven haired boy muttered, he laughed until he realized he stripped. " Shit..." He sighed.

Lucy still was mad about the smoker... when she arrived at Bisca and Alzack's house little Asuka quickly pounced on her. " Nee-san! Look what I made in art class today!" Azuka giggled. " My, my I can't wait to see-..." Suddenly Lucy's smiled faded and it turned into a nervous one. " U-Uh what's this Asuka?" Lucy said laughing nervously.

" Well it's me of course riding a pony while shooting some bandits! Yeehaw!" Asuka cried at the end.

" T-That's c-cute .." Lucy smiled.

" Lucy! You made it just in time, anyway be sure to make Asuka go to bed by nine and you can get anything you like if ya get hungry alrighty then! Come on Alzack before we miss our square dancing!" Bisca cried out. Alzack and Bisca bid their good bye's to the two girls before leaving, with that Lucy began to turn on the Tv.

" Are you hungry Asuka?" Lucy asked the little girl with a bright smile.

" YES!" Asuka yelled cheerfully.

" Well if you want dinner Asuka, you have to catch THE GOLDEN BANDIT! YEEHAW!" Lucy cried before running away playfully into the kitchen.

" Alrighty! You little rascal! Asuka the best rooting tooting! Cowgirl will stop ya!" Asuka smiled, she quickly got her fake horsey which was a rod with a horse head on top of it and started to ride off into the kitchen.

" You will never catch me alive Marshall!" Lucy yelled behind her, she slowed down a little for Asuka to catch up. Asuka quickly took out a lasso and started to spin it in the air.

" Let's see about that Golden bandit!" Asuka trowed the lasso so many times but, she kept missing Lucy, so Lucy ran slower than a turtle so little Asuka can catch her.

" Rats! You got me Marshall!" Lucy huffed.

" That's Marshall Asuka to you! and don't forget it!" Asuka smiled.

" Well Marshall Asuka, a promise was a promise you catched me and so I have to cook us some good grub!" Lucy smiled kindly, she got up and started to take out some ingredients.

" What are you going to make Nee-san?" Asuka asked.

" I'm planning to make some spaghetti..would you like to help me Asuka?" Lucy asked the beaming little girl.  
" Yes ma'am!" Asuka showed Lucy a toothy grin.

" Okay then, first we need to get some noodles..." Lucy said, Asuka quickly got a chair and moved it to the kitchen counter. With the help of the chair she got on the kitchen counter and opened the cabinet to find some spaghetti noodles. " Got it!" Asuka waved it around.

" Okay then, I'll grab the tomatoes and the tomatoes sauce..."Lucy smiled, she got some fresh tomatoes from the fridge and got a can of tomatoes sauce.

" Why do we need the tomatoes if we have spaghetti sauce, Nee-san?" Asuka asked.

" Well I use the tomatoes to add a little flavor to the spaghetti Asuka..." Lucy replied, she grabbed a pot and put some water in it. She turned the stove on high and started to open the box of spaghetti, she poured the noodles straight into the pot.

" Asuka can you pass the me the salt and the oil?" Lucy asked Asuka, she was chopping some tomatoes.

" Okay!" Asuka fled to find the oil and the salt. Lucy slowly chopped the tomatoes one by one. " I found the salt and the oil!"Asuka gave the salt to Lucy.

" Can I pour the oil in the pot nee-san?" Asuka asked cutely.

" ... A-Asuka I don't want you to get burned.. " Lucy said.

" Please..?" Asuka pleaded, her eyes started to water and one thing for sure Lucy hated to see a little kid cry, actually anyone cry.

" F-Fine.." Lucy un screwed the cap of the oil, she then picked up Asuka. " Now Asuka be sure to put a little of the oil.. okay?"

" Okay..." Asuka gently moved her hand over the pot, as the smoke of the boiling water touched her hands Asuka quickly let go of the oil.

" O-Ow..." Asuka winced with small tear droplets in her eyes, Lucy eyes widened when the pot of spaghetti caught on fire, she moved Asuka away from it and ran for the fire extinguisher. She sprayed the flame with the extinguisher causing it to go away, but the pot of spaghetti was pure black and so was part of the stove and wall.

" S-Sorry nee-san..." Asuka muttured.

" Maybe I should make some sandwiches instead..." Lucy smiled at Asuka which made her giggle.

Lucy didn't know how to explain everything to Bisca and Alzack but, she realized when they came home they only worried about both of their safety. Something her father never did, Lucy could only wonder what is her so-called father is doing right now. Thinking about his business, complaining to his servants at home, etc.

When Lucy arrived to the school she walked up the steps quietly trying not to disturb some people who were asleep. She took out her room key and unlocked the door where that annoying pink brat is.

When Lucy entered she was taken aback, there in the middle of the living was Natsu and that Raven haired boy brawling in the middle of the floor.

" What are you going to do about it Flame brain?" Gray taunted.  
" I'm going to kick your ass Ice pick!" Natsu growled.

Both of the two guys head clashed to one another sending glares at one another. Lucy stared at them before she realized that was the smoker and also he didn't have any clothes what so ever.

" EEEEYA! YOUR CLOTHES!" Lucy screamed before covering her eyes.

Gray quickly looked down and cursed. Natsu laughed at him childishly before getting send flying to the wall.

" Natsu don't tell me you invited this girl to our dorm..." Gray said.

" What the heck do you mean by-" Lucy was suddenly interrupted by Natsu.

" No! Turns out she is going to be our roommate.. which the worst part of all she isn't even hot..." Natsu sighed.

Lucy glared at him which didn't faze him as much.

" I know right! She doesn't have that look, that fits to appeal a guy..."

Lucy suddenly started to growl, she was already annoyed that Natsu treated her unkindly, she was also made because the stripper puffed smoke in her face now, they are laughing at her because she has no appeal?

" That's it!" Lucy cried. Making the tow stop to a halt. She glared at the two which surprisingly made them held onto one another. " I want to have peace and quiet starting now! So I suggest you tow quit it before I start shove my foot somewhere you guys wouldn't like..." Lucy growled.

The two boys quickly went to their beds with silence, Lucy sighed deeply before heading off to bed. She didn't felt like showering especially with these two imbecile's.. worst of all now she know who Gray Fullbuster is...and he is rude like Natsu...

" ...What did I do to deserve this?" Lucy muttered.

**Okay so this is the end of the chapter it took me a while to think about it and I will like some Ideas for the next chapter; Also please tell me what you guys think!**


End file.
